


Kitten

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [4]
Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Seamstress, Caring, Caring Cat, Cats Caring For Their Owners, College, College Student Coraline Jonas, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Just something random, Promises, Random & Short, Randomness, Seamstress Coraline Jones, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, The Pink Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Coraline was his Kitten and no matter how old she got she would always be his Kitten.
Relationships: Charlie Jones/Mel Jones, Coraline Jones & Charlie Jones, Coraline Jones & Mel Jones, The Cat & Coraline Jones
Series: 🧵Coraline🧵 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for Coraline in a while so I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> I made Coraline a seamstress/sewer because I myself sew and I like to think that maybe after the whole incident with the Other Mother that maybe she wanted some good memories involving sewing so she asked Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible to teach her. I don't really know I just thought it would be cute lol!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

The Cat watched Coraline from where he laid on her bed as she worked on homework and new commissions she had gotten for the small sewing shop she had created to earn a bit of extra cash.

It had been years since Coraline and The Cat had crossed paths with The Beldam, but that honestly didn’t matter to him.

He stayed on guard constantly, making sure to keep an eye out for anything that could cause trouble or harm for the girl that sat at the desk in front of him.

During their horrifying adventure, The Cat had grown fond of Coraline and as the years carried on he had started seeing the girl as his own kitten.

He promised her silently that he would always be there to protect her and watch over her.

Sometimes his cat instincts got the better of him and he would bring her certain items, sometimes pretty things he would find that he believed she would like and other times bugs or lizards which Coraline would always thank him for before letting them go.

Of course, he understood why she would let them go, he was a creature of magic and knew that Coraline didn’t need anyone to hunt for her to keep her fed but he couldn’t help himself sometimes.

Then there were the times that he would lay on her back and try to keep her warm ort he would sometimes lick at her hair when he felt she needed to wash it.

Coraline never once got mad at any of his cat-like instincts though she wasn’t too pleased with the times that he hinted that she needed to wash her hair. No matter she still felt joy at knowing that The Cat cared for her just as much as she cared for him.

His instincts told him to take care of the child he saw as his own and he would do that no matter what.

Even if that child was a budding college-aged, seamstress who lived somewhat on her own.

Coraline was his Kitten and no matter how old she got she would always be his Kitten.


End file.
